nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Abbad
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Abbad is one of the second-in-commands of the Undeads Clan army, he used to be a diamond rank holy knight of a faraway kingdom of the South , where the climate is really harsh and the landscape is mainly constitued of sand deserts. His origins and his skills make him called the Revenant of the Sands He also belongs to a special squadron created by the First One to accomplish a specific mission : The Squadron of the Blighted Blade . This squadron is composed of 4 other undead agents with specific powers which made them the best suited to accomplish this mission. *History *Abilities History Abbad used to be a diamond rank holy knight in a faraway kingdom where the sun rarely sets, and where the weather is really harsh: since it's not raining at all, people have to go underground to replenish their water tanks by using the phreatic lakes of the country, which, fortunately, are numerous. Abbad was one of the few diamond rank holy knights of its country and one of the few knights in general, since the living standards of his country are quite low, the population is quite small and the only town of the kingdom is the capital of the kingdom which looked like a babylonian city. With such a context, it's not unexpected that most of its mission are chasing desert's beast out of the nearby area of the city or patrol to save unlucky people caught by moving sands... Abbad used to be a very proud knight, standing up to defend his king no matter the cost... But since some time , he began to feel trouble inside of the capital,in fact, more and more emissaries were coming to the kingdom to ask a meeting with his king to offer lots of food, water and medicine, which were lacking inside of the kingdom, in exchange of an annexation to the greater kingdom they are coming from.. And this was the sources of political conflicts inside of the kingdom between the ones who were for the annexation and the other who were against it... Abbad was on any of those sides, only considering that the king's choice prevails above all others. When the king told to his people that he'll agree to the annexation for the greater good, many plots inside of the kingdom were emerging to kill the king and preserve the kingdom's independance... Abbad, valuing the king above everyone else's life, was ordered by the latter to kill anybody who would try to plot against him, so Abbad became the king's personnal assasin in order to keep the political stability inside of the kingdom. Abbad killed many citizens, and even fellow knights who doubted that the king's choice was the better one for the country... but he did it with no remorce, because for him, executing the kings orders was the true mission of a holy knight... but this was also the source of his doom. After getting rid of most plotters inside the capital, the king judged that now was the best time for convening the ambassador to sign the treaty between the two kingdoms... The king decided to sent Abbad, the knight he now trusted the most, to the ambassador for escorting him to the royal palace. But while escorting the ambassador along with his guards, Abbad couldn't help to feel like this amabassador was a threat to his king by he way he was speaking and acting, as if he considered himself as the future leader of the kingdom... but he put it aside and escorted the ambassador to the palace, where a welcoming feast and party awaited him.Once the ambassador signed the treaty of alliance, the party began. Abbad, while guarding the people who were enjoying the party, kept an eye on the ambassador during all night... At one moment, one of his guards whispered something to the ambassador, and then both of them came to a more discret spot to discuss about matters which looked important, but this was without Abbad not following them. By discretly listening to them, Abbad learned the truth about the intentions of the ambassador : he wanted to assasinate the king tonight by sending his guards murdering him in his sleep to be able to take the control of the whole kingdom once he dies. Considering his intentions as a blasphemy towards his ideal, Abbad was now making a plan to assasinate swiftly the ambassador without anyone noticing this by creating the perfect opportunity... When the ambassador went to the palace harem, which has been reserved only for him, Abbad took this opportunity to bring the guards outside of the palace by telling them that he noticed some suspicious near the palace and that he would need help to get rid of them... Once they were outside, the soldiers asked " Where are those traitors you told us about?". 'Abbad answered : '" Can't you see them? They are all around you...". '''Shortly after saying that, Abbad drawed his sword and told the soldiers : "And now you will feel the desert's grip on your corrupted hearts !", the scene following his sentence was like a macabre theater : The soldiers' body were hanging in the air, crushed by the huge pressure coming from Abbad's '''Sand Tomb, as the soldiers were shouting from the pain of having their body crushed from all sides slowly, the sands surrounding them were slowly turning to red until nothing remains of their body... at the end of the slaughter, the only thing left was red sand which fell on the ground... Now that no one could protect the ambassador, Abbad took the appearance of one of the ambassadors soldiers by using his Sand Disguise '''to take the appearance of one of the peoples he just killed, then he headed to the harem to knock on the door... The ambassador asked harshly : '''What is it ?!! Can you see that I'm busy right now?! Abbad answered politely : "My lord, I need to discuss with you about an important matter if you don't mind...". 'After hearing those words, the ambassador came out of the harem , half-naked and began to discuss with the disguised Abbad, who explained him that their plan was compromised. The ambassador angered : '" Are you all stupid?! You had a single thing to do, ONLY ONE THING, and yet you guys weren't even able to kill an old man during his sleep?! You guys should all be executed for your incompetence !". Abbad, while unveiling his sand disguise, pierces the ambassador's stomach from behind and aswered : "Don't worry this is already done, and you'll join them too now!" The ambassador, fearing to die in such a disgraceful way, said in his dying breath " Help...me...". '''Abbad then used his '''Sandshift '''to turn the ambassador"s corpse into sand... The next day, the king woke up, unaware of all the things that Abbad did to protect him, and called the latter to know if the ambassador enjoyed his party the last night. Abbad answered by telling the truth about the ambassador's intentions and what he did for the king's sake... After hearing all of this , the king was so shocked that he thought that Abbad was lying and acted like a child:" The ambassador wanted to... kill me? You are spouting nonsense Abbad! Why did you do such a thing to our savior?! He would never have tried such a thing. When I think that I considered you as my most trustworthy knight.. in reality , you're the worst, you are just like those traitors, you only want the fall of my kingdom by bringing ruin among us right?". Abbad answered : '''"No you Highness, I just wanted to protect your precious life". The king answered with a paranoid way : " Liar ! You're only plotting against the well-being of our kingdom, guards, kill this traitor!". Abbad simply answered : " Your wish is my command my king, if you want my death, then...". Abbad, in an ultimate show of devotion to his king, took his own blade and cut his throat in front of his king, who answered by ordering the guards to bring the corpse where the traitors belongs : the deserts sands. Shortly after his corpse was thrown in the desert, the devotion Abbad had towards his king during his life brought him back to life by the Reaper's Curse . From now on, he would fight with the same devotion he had during his life, but now it was for his new lord, The First One ... Abilities '-Sand creation and manipulation : '''Abbad's power consists of creating and controlling sand as he will. '- Sand Tomb : 'By surrounding his ennemies with lots of sands, Abbad can use it to constrict them until they're completely crushed* '- Sandstorm : 'Abbad can creates violent sandstorms which have a great destructive power, but he can also use this technique to create a tornado of sand around him which acts like a barrier against ennemy attacks. - '''Sand Disguise : '''Abbad, by covering himself with sand and shifting it by his will and magic, can change his appearance to take the form of anybody he killed. ' -Sandshift : ''' Abbad can turn any non-living thing ( object, buildings, corpses) into sand by using his magic, he can also use this technique to turn himself into a flying sandpile , allowing him to travel faster. Category:Undead Category:Undeads Clan Category:Characters